


Lily of the valley

by Infinity_Blossom8



Series: Infinite Foliage [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Blossom8/pseuds/Infinity_Blossom8
Summary: Obi-wan gets hurt on a mission that Anakin was not on. Sex and confessions ensue.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Infinite Foliage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Lily of the valley

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read my fanfiction for Star Wars prequels:  
> 1) If you actually like Palpatine. He will always be written as the bad guy.  
> 2) If you are a fan of Padme. She will be written as either non-existent, irrelevant, or aimed to be a mean/"bad" character.  
> 3) If you are not a fan of Dooku, Grievous, or Maul. They will be written in a good light or non-existent/irrelevant.

Anakin was brimming with righteous fury as he hastily landed his ship, the Twilight, into the Temple Hangar.

‘How dare they separate Obi-Wan and I for a kriff’in mission to the Outer Rim?!’ thought Anakin as he docked his ship and practically ran down the ramp towards the front doors of the Jedi Temple. He briskly maneuvered through the Temple avoiding eye contact with fellow Jedi as he headed to the Halls of Healing.

Anakin spotted from a far off distance Windu and Yoda talking in front of the Jedi Council Chambers’ doors. He swiftly took a detour to elude detection from the Jedi Masters and finally arrived in front of the Halls of Healing. He peaked inside, not viewing Master Che or detecting her force presence. He silently walked through the various Jedi patients who were recovering from this forsaken war and soon found his old, former master lying in a cot, tucked under the white sheets, resting somewhat peacefully with a few bacta patches covering his face. Anakin went to Obi-wan’s right side of his bed and sat down quietly on a nearby chair, grasping his right hand with his gloved metal one.

‘Oh Obi…’ thought Anakin as he caressed the calloused hand of his former master with love and protectiveness.

Obi-wan slowly started to stir in his restless sleep due to detecting his former padawan’s force presence near him. He opened his eyes and spotted his former padawan gripping his hand, relishing a soft, small smile upon his face.

“Anakin, good to see you too,” said Obi-wan as best he could even though his throat was somewhat dry.

Anakin glanced up at his former master and smiled as bright as he could, “Same to you as well, Master.”

Anakin then grabbed the glass of water sitting near Obi-wan’s bed from the small table and handed the glass to his former master due to taking notice of Obi-wan’s slight hoarse voice that greeted him a moment ago.

Obi-wan slowly sat up on his bed and took the glass of water gladly, releasing the handhold of his former padawan to quench his thirst. He nodded his thanks then quickly spoke before his former padawan could bitterly relay his grievances about the Council separating ‘The Team’ for an Outer Rim mission.

“I know what you are going to say Anakin, but please listen to me first.” Anakin grimaced but shook his head for Obi-wan to continue.

“The Council needed a more peaceful approach to the matter on that Outer Rim planet. I may be hurt but it was of my own volition because I was protecting my squad from the pirates who ambushed us when we were leaving the capital. Kix did his job by sustaining my vitals until I got back to Coruscant to be placed in a bacta tank. Now, I need you to report to the Council, take a shower, eat some dinner, get some rest, and sneak back to the Halls of Healing late tonight. We have more things to discuss later Anakin. Understood?”

Anakin listened to every word Obi-wan said and surprisingly did not interrupt him once. His former master was right, but it still didn’t sit right with him that he wasn’t on that mission with Obi-wan. He sighed and nodded that he understood and would follow Obi-wan’s instructions to a tee. He got up, took one last look at his former master before leaving the Halls of Healing to report to the Council of his senatorial protection mission.

Anakin reported to the Council while having his rolling emotions in check.

‘Obi-wan would be proud,’ thought Anakin with a smirk as he left the Council Chambers towards Obi-wan’s and his quarters. He stripped out of his robes and took a long needed shower in the fresher. Once he finished, with a fresh set of robes, he headed to Dex’s for a quick bite. Upon returning to the temple, he spotted Ahsoka and suggested for them to spar but she denied her master by saying she was hanging out with Rex in a few. He understood and headed back to his shared quarters with his former master. Once he stepped inside the living area of the quarters, he stripped out of his robes once more down to his undertunic and headed to Obi-wan’s room (technically theirs, Anakin rarely sleeps in his own room). He quickly set an alarm on his comm. Once his head hit the pillow, Anakin was out like a light.

An incessant beeping from Anakin’s comm device indicated the alarm he set prior was going off. He turned it off and dressed in loose pants and a white tank. He headed to the Halls of Healing without boots and exploited the force to mask his presence as well as his steps. Once he reached the healing wards, after not sensing Healer Che, he found his former master again sitting up in bed with a datapad.

“Master, evening,” greeted Anakin in a louder voice than he intended.

Obi-wan had already sensed his former padawan’s bright signature and replied in a similar fashion with his thick Coruscanti accent and a blinding smile. Obi-wan placed his datapad on the side table and beckoned Anakin towards the chair near his bed side. Anakin followed through the silent orders of his former master and upon sitting down, he reached for Obi-wan’s right with his left.

“Obi-wan, what did you want to discuss?” questioned Anakin as he rubbed soothing circles into the palm of Obi-wan’s hand.

Obi-wan slightly fidgeted in his bed but Anakin squeezed his hand encouragingly to speak.

“Dear one, please kiss me?” asked Obi-wan bashfully as he turned away from Anakin’s hold on his hand.

Anakin snickered for his former master’s shy demeanor, but happily complied by raising his right hand to Obi-wan’s cheek and directing his former master’s attention to his lips.

They kissed slow and languid with no rush, enjoying the taste of one another’s mouth and eventual tongues. However, Obi-wan tilted his head to deepen the kiss and soon grabbed his former padawan’s tank indicating to Anakin that he wanted it off. Anakin grinned into their hot kiss but broke it off to consent to Obi-wan’s request. After removing his tank, Anakin cupped Obi-wan’s face with his hands and kissed him once more.

Obi-wan moaned and wanted more friction. He broke the kiss and with his pupils dilated, groaned, “Anakin, need you.” Anakin’s eyes widened in response to Obi-wan’s demand.

“Are you sure Obi-wan? You’re still recovering and what if…” shakingly said Anakin as he put a little distance between his former master and himself. Yet, Obi-wan was insistent. He prodded at the unbroken force bond between them and pleaded for Anakin to take him right there.

Anakin gulped but acquiesce to Obi-wan’s passionate plea. He removed the hospital gown of his former master and then took off his socks, loose sleep pants, and underwear. He lifted the white hospital sheet off of his former master and moaned when he saw Obi-wan’s cock and wet hole.

“Did you prep yourself, Master?” smirked Anakin as he arranged himself on top of his former master, his legs splayed on both sides of Obi-wan’s hips.

Obi-wan blushed fiercely but answered with a snarky remark, “I wanted you earlier, Padawan. It was hard to keep myself entertained with a datapad.”

Anakin purred from that interesting piece of information. He kissed his former master once more before getting a tube of bacta with the force and popping the cap open.

“Misuse of the force, padawan,” grinned Obi-wan as he spread his legs wantonly to invite Anakin’s cock to his dripping wet hole.

Anakin frowned from the comment as he slicked up his cock, “Not your padawan anymore.”

Obi-wan smirked, “Of course not, Anakin. You don’t fuck like a padawan anymore, Knight Skywalker.”

Anakin turned red from the accusation but soon finished lubing up his cock and then positioned his cock towards Obi-wan’s hole. He slowly pushed in causing both men to groan from the pleasurable sensation of joining as one body.

Anakin gripped Obi-wan’s hips. His thrusts were slow and deep, angling to hit Obi-wan’s prostrate with each up thrust. Obi-wan gripped Anakin’s forearms to stabilize himself from the beautiful burn of his former padawan’s cock impaling his hole. They eventually shifted on the bed to where Obi-wan was lying on his back, clawing Anakin’s back as Anakin kept up his thrusts with precise precision. Obi-wan bit his lip to not moan as loudly as he wanted to especially for being in the healing wards.

Soon the pleasure became too much for Obi-wan and he took one of his hands and started to stroke his neglected cock. He eventually came with a muffled groan and then accidently sent through the bond an ‘ _I love you_.’

Anakin’s thrusts stilled and he looked stunned as he glanced towards his former master’s face who was stilled blissed out from his orgasm.

Obi-wan realized what he sent with a gasp and turned away from his former padawan’s shocked expression.

“Master, Obi-wan, Obi… do you mean it?” asked Anakin tentatively, trying to determine if his former master truly loved him.

Obi-wan stared at his former padawan with love and adoration and nodded his agreement.

Anakin was elated with euphoria of the love and acceptance from his former master. He eventually began thrusting into Obi-wan once more. Building up a steady rhythm as he aimed his cock against his former master’s prostrate, trying to chase his orgasm.

The pleasure finally peaked when Obi-wan sent through the bond again ‘ _I love you Anakin_.’

Anakin spilled inside his former master’s hole with a somewhat loud groan. He soon pulled out after he came down from the high of his orgasm and grabbed a nearby towel to clean up the mess between the two of them as well as the cum dripping out of his Obi-wan’s hole.

Anakin rearranged Obi-wan and himself to lie on their sides facing one another. With a feather like touch, Anakin held his master’s cheek and massaged the skin with his thumb.

“Master, I love you too. So much. Thank you.” whispered Anakin as he closed the gap between their faces and kissed the love of his life, pouring all his devotion and contentment into the bond which radiated peacefulness and assurance.

Whether Obi-wan only said those three words because he got hurt on his last mission, Anakin didn’t truly care. His former master loves, cares, and accepts him, all of him.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction! ^_^


End file.
